To avoid any degradation or contamination, certain products, and in particular pharmaceutical products liable to deterioration, are packaged in sterile packs such as glass vials suitable for being opened at the neck by breaking a snap-off tip.
Even though they can be conserved or used only for relatively short periods of time once they have been opened, such products may nevertheless be designed to be dispensed directly from the vials in the form of successive doses.
Unfortunately, an opened vial is fragile, and above its shoulder, its neck possesses a lip that has a sharp edge of irregular outline.
In known systems, the newly-opened glass vial is inserted into the bottom of a case having a top that carries a pump which is provided with a spray head. The case, which is fairly rigid and which is secured to the pump, includes a rod that bears against the bottom of the vial to hold it inside and to keep its shoulder pressed against the top portion of the case.
However, it remains difficult to ensure good mechanical strength and satisfactory sealing, thereby compromising the sterility and qualities of the packaged product.